cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Bradley Cooper
Bradley Charles Cooper (1975 - ) Film Deaths *''Case 39 (2009)'' [Douglas J. Ames]: Accidentally snaps his neck while thrashing about in panic, after being attacked by a swarm of wasps summoned by Jodelle Ferland's supernatural powers. (Thanks to Tommy and Marjorie) *''American Sniper (2014)'' [Chris Kyle]: Shot and killed (off-screen) at a shooting range by Vincent Selhorst-Jones. (The film is based on a true story; his death is described in on-screen text and real-life photos are shown of the funeral proceedings at the end of the film.) *''Serena (2014)'' [George Pemberton]: Killed (off-screen) hunting and fighting a panther; we see the panther lunge at Bradley before it cuts to Toby Jones and the police finding the bodies of both him and the panther. The body is seen again on the back of a truck when Toby takes it to Jennifer Lawrence to identify him. *''10 Cloverfield Lane (2016)'' [Ben]: Possibly killed (off-screen) during the alien invasion. His death isn't confirmed, but it is established that a large percentage of the population in the area was killed by the aliens. (We only ever hear his voice during a phone call with Mary Elizabeth Winstead.) *''A Star is Born (2018)'' [Jackson Maine]: Hangs himself with his belt at the garage (off-screen). We last seen Bradley closing the door of the garage, later his death is confirmed as Lady Gaga mourns him. Notable Relatives *Ex-Mr. Jennifer Esposito. Cooper, Bradley Category:Voice Actors Cooper, Bradley Category:American actors and actresses Cooper, Bradley Cooper, Bradley Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Roman Catholic Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Nudity Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Romance Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Directors Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Alias Cast Members Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Cloverfield Films Category:Cloverfield Cast Members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:History Stars Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Mystery Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Musical Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:National Board of Review Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Grammy Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Grammy Award Winners